Elite Four's Insanity Days
by ComedyWriter
Summary: This is a story about a VERY common life for the Elite Four in Johto. The first group of our Insanity Days stories. Warning something random alway happen in every 5 seconds. Lance/Will/Koga/Bruno/Karen.
1. Characters Introduction

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Alright this story will base on Elite Four of Johto. Before we get start let's meet our main characters, Shall we?. Oh yeah and the next three Insanity Days stories I will write about Akatsuki, Super smash bro brawl and Organization 13.

Characters Introduction.

**Will**: He is the smart one in the team. Nearly all the time he stay near Karen but sometime he need to stay with other too. Sometime Will can be not very gentle if you piss him off so you can't call him Gay, Psyboy or even Psycho. And one thing trust me don't even think to give him ANY alcoholic beverage. Will is the only person who can't drink anything that mix with alcohol.

**Favorite Line**: Cause I am a Psychic.

**Bruno**: I know he look cool in game and manga but in my story he will act funny, cool-head and sometime he can turn to those cookie lover by no reason or in other word he had high blood sugar level, he will become hyper or act like a five years old kid.

**Favorite Line**: Cookie? Sweet!

**Koga**: He is same as Bruno but he is abit of hot-head, always he likes to online on Internet for every 6 hours and he is an alcohol drinker. If he is very bore, has nothing to do he will just staring at the TV that went blank.

**Favorite Line**: Can we get drank?

**Karen**: She is the only female in the team. She might be the same as Will which she always get piss off very easy but the only thing is Will rarely piss off but trust me he is worst than Karen. Her mood can change if she see any cute thing, you don't want to know what I was talking about.

**Favorite Line**: Fools.

**Lance**: He should be the super cool leader but guess what nope in my story he is the one who always start some randomness, craziness or some fun ideas. He can be super hyper like Bruno if he drinks Coke.

**Favorite Line**: Hey guy! I got an idea!, I am the leader here!

And you will see these marks in every chapters.

*: This mark tell what is the character action in short form.

**Example**: *Wink* *Sob* *nobbing* *run*

(): This describe what character doning, might be same as the first one but this's for long form, something that long or inner thought.

**Example**: (I wonder what I have for breakfast today.), (rolled his eyes to Lance.)

~: scene change.

**Example**: ~Morning~ ~Meanwhile~ ~10 Minutes Later~


	2. Ch1 Morning

(Please don't mind about the gammar.)

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 1 Morning.

(This is the very normal morning story for them. Warning somethings random always happen every 5 seconds.)

Will: (worn his red wine pajama, sat across Karen and Bruno for a sip of tea in kitchen.)

Bruno: (Read Johto's newspaper, oh nope he's just reading the new cookie commercial at the back of newspaper.)

Karen: (Worn armless shirt ,Siped her coffee.) *Sigh* Is there any thing on news?

Bruno: Nope nothing new….(Still staring at commercial.) Nothing…new.

Will: *stands* Where is Koga anyway?

Karen: Living room, I guess.

Will: Oh.

Koga: (Worn black pajama.) (Staring at blank TV)

Will: (Entering living room) …

(Suddenly there is a Golf ball flys to Elite Four's house then break their window.)

Will: (What the foot…?) *Confuse*

Koga: (Still staring at TV) ….

(Then Blaine that was wear sport shirt, pant and hat just runs in living room with a trundle wheel.)

Will: How many yards…

Blaine: *Shouts* 120 yard.

Karen: (Enters living room) What in the world is going….on here?

Karen: (Look outside window see Brock with a golf bag on his back and his Onix.)

Brock: Oh cool 120 yards. *Writing*

Blaine: *runs out again*

Karen: Ok can anybody tell me is our back yard is a Golf field?

Will: *mutters* Trust me you don't want to know…

Will: (Staring at Koga.)

Will: Do you know? That you're just watching a blank TV.

Koga: *Look up* I know. *Down to TV again*

Karen: Wait where is Lance anyway?

Will: *Shakes head*

Karen: Whatever.

Koga: Must watch the TV.

Lance: (Breaks down door with fire axe.) Hey guys! I got a very fun idea!

Will: Oh here we go…

Karen: *Pokes* Hey Koga.

Koga: What? *Look up* H-Holy-! The….door.

Lance: Hey what's up with the window *Points*

Will: Just some crazy Golf club.

Lance: Oh cool.

Will: Why can't you just open the door llike a normal person always do.

Lance: Because leader always need to look cool like me!

Karen and Will: *Shaking their head*

Lance: Anyway lets go shopping!

Everyone but Lance: (Staring at Lance like he come from different planet.)

Lance: Oh please?

Will: no..

Lance: Please?

Koga: Nope..

Lance: Pretty please? *Puppy eyes*

Karen: What the hack! Go away! (Runs in to Bath room.)

Lance: Come on guys we will just go buy something and get some candy.

Bruno: Sweet! (Which he is still in kitchen.)

Koga: *Thinking* Can I buy beers?

Lance: Yep

Koga: Cool!

Will: Why can't you just go alone?

Lance: Because! I am the leader around here, Well you know.

Will: *Groans* Whatever…

Karen: Well at least I gonna buy new clothes! (Still in Bath room.)

Lance: Alright everyone now get shower, I tell you cause I AM the leader here.

Will: Fine…*Knocking door* Karen, are you done?

Karen: No I still do my make up.

Will: Wait you make up before take shower?

(No answer.)

Will: Whatever I'm just gonna get my clothes. *Walks out*

Koga: Cool! Cool! Cool! We are going to get drank! (Shaking Lance.)

Bruno: And I just gonna get my candies! (Run out of kitchen.)

Lance: And I gonna get my coke, Guys I think I see stars around my head right now.

Lance: Oh yea and Koga, We are just buy beers not drink them.

Koga: (No shaking and lets Lance go then his face hit the floor.)

Lance: (Mutters, still on the floor.) Ow Man, That's hurt.

To be continued.


	3. Ch2 Travel By Train

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 2 Travel By Train.

~1 Hour Later~

Lance: Alright guys we gonna use my car!

Will: Because you are the only person who had a car…

Karen: *nodding* It's the true.

(Then the car just randomly explode by no reason.)

Koga: (Jaw drops.)

Bruno: (Jaw drops.)

Lance: Nnnooooo! My babe! NOoooo!

Will: (his left eye starts to twitch) ….

Karen: *Shocked* Well that wasn't…very nice…

Koga: Oh yea Why not lets Will teleport us.

Bruno: Good idea.

Will: What time is it right now?

Karen: 9 AM

Will: Then I'm not.

Karen: Why?

Will: *Mutters* I am not that morning person….

Koga: So?

Will: Sometime I used psychic in morning but not now…

Bruno: Ooh that just too bad…

Koga: Great! So what are we gonna do now!

Karen: Well I think we should stay home.

Will: But….I don't think we could…

Karen: Why so sudden you want to go anyway, Will?

Will: Well…(Points down to his feet see Lance hugged Will's feet and sobbed.)

Lance: I-i…want my…coke and-and my babe back…*Sobbing*

Will: Come on Lance, You're wetting my shoes…

Karen: Fine…We will go by train, Fools...

Both Koga and Bruno: Yay! *Highfive*

Lance: (Climbs up to Will's pant.) But I still want my babe.. *Sobbing*

Will: Well then lets go before he will wet my pant…

~3 Minutes Later~

Will: Alright Me and Karen will buy tickets and we might come back in 1 minute.

Karen: And you fools need to be good boys, be sure to don't cause any trouble.

Both Lance, Bruno and Koga: Yes sir!

Karen and Will: (Walking to ticket booth.)

Lance: (Looking the soda vending machines at his right side.)

Lance: Hey Koga do you have 500 yen?

Koga: Yeah *Gives coin* But don't do anything silly.

Lance: Wweeee!

Bruno: What is wrong with Lance? *Pointing at Lance*

Koga: Hm He's heading to the vending machines.

Bruno: And look like he is buying something.

Koga: *Cross-arm* Well look like he buy a coke.

Brugo: Yeah…

Koga: Wait what…? (Look back to Lance again.)

Lance: WWWEEEEE! (Runs with full speed like a hyper person.)

Both Koga and Lance: *Staring at eachother*

Koga: (Shaking Bruno.) Crap! We're all doom!

Brugo: What are we going to do now!

Koga: I don't know man! I don't know!

Lance: WWWWEEEEEEEE! (Runs past to the ticket booth.)

Karen: Do you heard something?

Will: Maybe? But I had a bad feeling about this…4 tickets please.

Koga: (Shaking Will.) HEY! Will! Karen! LANCEGONEHYPERC AUSEOFCOKEAGAIN !

Karen: Wait slow down, you fool!

Bruno: *Panting* He said that Lance gone hyper cause of coke again!

Will: (his left eye twitchs)

Karen: You WHAT! (Grasp Koga's shirt collar.)

Koga: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Will: Karen, I think we got something to do but not this for now.

Bruno: Yea, He is right Lance might causing a big trouble now!

Karen: Fine, fools... (Lets go Koga's collar.)

Karen: But anyway how in the world do we suppose to find that fool?

-Attention there is a boy stand on the Railway, Please allow the train number 3 to stop immediately-

All: *Staring at eachother*

Karen: Shit! We need to station number 3 as fast as we can! *Running*

Koga: Or he will crash like a pancake! *Running*

Bruno: hm~ Pancake *Following*

Will: Bruno, Please stop thinking about food for once. *Running*

~Station No.3~

Koga: Hey there he is!

Lance: WWEEEE! *Running in circle*

Will: *snaps his fingers* (Lance teleports on top of Koga and Bruno, then fall on them.)

Both Koga and Bruno: Ow…

Karen: How the hell did you do that?

Will: Cause I am psychic, ….Silly.

Karen: What did you called me!

Will: No! Nothing at all! *Wetting*

Koga: Well at least nobody hurt I guess happy ending, right?

Bruno: Yeah!

Karen: I am not done with you foolish fools. (Grasp Koga and Bruno shoulders.)

Both Koga and Bruno: *Swallow* (Slow turn their head and wetting very hard, see a very angry Karen.)

Will: *Sigh* This isn't going to end well.

~6 Minutes Later~

(Train stops in station no.3)

Will: *Sigh* The train's finally here…

Will: *Turn to Karen* Karen are you gonna be ok with that?

Karen: What? (Drags hurt looking Koga and Bruno. And other just a sleepy Lance by rope.)

Will: *Sit* Nevermine… Oh and why don't you hurt Lance like you did to the other two?

Karen: *Sit* I will wait until he wake up.

Will: *Nodding* Nice idea.

Bruno: *Sleep talking* Mom, I don't want to drink milk, Milk are bad

Both Will and Karen: *Staring at eachother*

Lance: *Sleep talking* It's raining coke yay….ZZzzz

Karen: Oookkk? This's starting to get weird.

Koga: *Sleep talking* Hehehe Will look like a gay.

Will: Oh why you dirty! (Grasp Koga's collar.)

Karen: Come on, Will you are not the only one who dress um…

Karen: Red wine formal clothes, vest and white cravat.

Karen: I just believe you are not the only one.

Will: Um?

~Meanwhile~

Edgeworth: Ah-choo! *Sneezed*

Gumshoes: Oh no! Are you catching a cold, Sir?

Edgewoth: Hm…I believe someone said something about me…

~Back To The Train~

Will: ….Whatever.

To be continued.


	4. Ch3 Shopping

Yay! Tomorrow is my last final exam.

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 3 Shopping.

~In Train ~

Bruno: *Yawns* Good morning guys.

Karen: It's now afternoon, You fool…

Will: *Sighs* How many more minutes we will be there?

Karen: (Looks at her watch.) About 10 more minutes.

Will: *Mutters* Great…

Koga: *Yawns* Man I'm sure get a lot of headaches in this morning.

Karen: It's afternoon, You foolish fool.

Will: Did you think that I am a gay?

Koga: Noooooo.

Will: *Glares*

Koga: Fine it's true! But…

Koga: Anyway, How the hell did you know that I was thinking that you are gay.

Will: That because I am a psychic.

Karen: Wait are not you just heard him when he's sleeptalking in Chapter 2?

Will: …(Rolls eyes to other way.)

Will: Whatever.

Bruno: (Patting Will's shoulder.) Oh oh oh.

Koga: Oh you Babe.

Will: *face palm* Karen, Can I please jump out of the Train…?

Karen: Nope, I can't let you do that.

Will: *Sighs* ….

Koga: *laughs* hehehe Oh Oh.

Bruno: Oh oh oh *Still patting*

Lance: *Yawns* Oh hi G-

(Before he could finish his sentence Karen just punched him in the face.)

Karen: You!, You foolishy foolish fool! You got us in a big trouble in that time!

Koga: HA! In your face Lance! IN YOUR FACE!

Bruno: Wow That look hurt.

Will: (Looked at his fingernails.) I agrees.

Lance: Ooowww I think I see stars guys.

Will: I hope you learn the lesson for today already Lance.

Karen: Yeah! You better and why don't you guys stop him! You know he will gone crazy if him drink coke.

Will: Remember you can drink coke when you are at home only.

Both Koga and Bruno: We are sorry…

Lance: I am sorry…

Karen: *Sigh* Whatever

Lance: Yay! Thank you Karen!

Will: Lance, You scared me…

Lance: (Pats his shoulder.) Oh don't worry nobody will hate you cause you are babe.

Koga: So how long this will take again?

Karen: 10 minutes more, fools.

Bruno: Oh this will not take forever.

~2 Minutes Later~

Lance: Are we there yet?

Karen: No

Lance: Are we there yet?

Will: No

Lance: Are we there yet?

Bruno: No

Lance: Are we there yet?

Koga: Nope.

Lance: Seriously?

All: Yes.

~4 Minutes Later~

Lance: Are we there yet?

Koga: *Yawns* Nope

Lance: Are we there yet?

Will: *Cross-arms* No…

Lance: Are we there yet?

Karen: *Mutters* No

Lance: Are we there yet?

Bruno: Nope.

Lance: Seriously?

All: Yes!

~6 More Minutes Later~

Lance: Are we there yet?

Koga: ZZZZzzzzzz….*Slept*

Lance: Are we there yet?

Will: *Face palm* Yes…

Lance: Are we there yet?

Bruno: Yep.

Lance: Are we there yet?

Karen: *Mutters* Yes…

Lance: Seriously?

All but Koga: Yes!

(Train stops.)

Karen: Hey Koga wake up already. *Pokes*

Koga: *wakes up* Oh…

Bruno: Ok, I'm wrong, This take like forever!

Will: Well at least we finally here…I guess.

~At Supermarket~

Karen: Ok, Will you go buy drinks.

Karen: Lance you buy fruits.

Karen: Koga buy vegetables.

Karen: And Bruno you buy meats

Lance: Hey wait what about you!

Karen: *Sigh* I will buy candies.

Bruno: Sweet!

Koga: Hey Will!

Will: Um? (Rolls eyes to Koga.)

Koga: Can you buy beers?

Lance: And coke?

Will: Whatever you want…

Lance, Koga and Bruno: Yay! *Highfive*

Karen: Ok 10 minutes we will meet here again.

Lance, Koga and Bruno: Yes, Sir!

(And they all spread and buy what they need.)

Karen: *Walks* (Well, at least I get to buy new clothes.)

Will: *Sigh* (I hope they won't cause any trouble again.)

Bruno: *Walks* Sweet! Sweet! Sweet~!

Koga: (I love beers, Alcohols are good for me!)

Lance: (I am the coolest, Cause I am the leader here~! Oh yay~!)

~2 Minutes Later~

Will: Alright Cokes, Beers, Juices and plain water *Sigh* Finally done…

Will: Hey wait a second…Oh I remember now.

Will: Lance don't even know which one is fruit and which one is vegetable.

Will: Great job Karen, Now I have to find him again…

~1 Minutes Later~

Will: Um Lance? Oh you were here…

Lance: Oh hi Will! I have to buy apples, Are those apples? (Show two tomatos in his two hands.)

Will: *Face palm* (Karen, I already told you this was a bad idea…)

Lance: Oh and! Can I buy 2 swords! (Holds a green onion and a carrot.)

Will: Come on Lance this joke getting old already and someone used this joke before us too.

Lance: Oh…Too bad.

(The announcement start.)

-Attention, Friends or parents of the children that name Tobi, Demyx, Toon Link and Lucas please come and pick them up-

-Voice 1: Tobi is a good boy!-

-Voice 2: And me the name of Demyx too!

-Announcer: Hey! You 2 why can't you guys just sit down like the other 2! And micophone isn't for you!-

(End of the announcement.)

Lance: Hey seem that some kids were lost.

Will: Who's care, It's not our problem anyway…

Lance: Oh okay.

Will: *Sigh* (I hope that Bruno and Kago will be smast enough...)

Lance: So what we do next?

Will: Find Bruno and Koga, I kind of get worry about them.

Lance: Ok!

Will: And put the green onion down.

Lance: Oh…*Disappoint* (Return the green onion.)

~1 Minutes Later~

Lance: Hey Bruno is with a girl!

Will: Grow up already Lance. Her name's Whitney, She is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City…

Lance: Hey Bruno.

Bruno: Guys you have to help me! (Hugs Will's legs and sobs.)

Lance: Oi, Calm down big guy.

Bruno: I was just buy meat and this girl yell at me by no reason! *Cries*

Will: ….Bruno.

Bruno: Yes? *Sobs*

Will: Please get off me…

Bruno: Oop Sorry (Let go of Will's legs) But you have to help me! *Cries*

Whitney: Are you this heartless meat eater's friend? *Angries*

Will: Yes? Why?

Whitney: Why can't you just think of the poor Miltanks!

Will: What?

Whitney: This guy buying beef! Just try to think of how many poor Miltanks die cause of this! (Points to Bruno.)

Will: Beef? (Look at the shopping list.)

Will: Bruno, Karen told you to buy pork not beef!

Will: (Hand the list to Bruno.)

Bruno: ? *Looks* What!

Will: I told you.

Whitney: Wait wait! So you guys are here to buy pork not beef?

All but Whitney: *Nobbing*

Whitney: Oop! Sorry! *Walks away fast*

Lance: Man, She is way hot!

Will: ! (Slaps in Lance's left face)

Lance: Ow! (Touchs his right face.)

Will: (Points to Lance's left face.) The other side.

Lance: O-oh! (Change his hand to other side.)

Bruno: Hey can we go check Koga now?

Will: Yeah he better know which one are fruits and vegetables… *Rolls eyes to Lance*

Lance: *Smiles* heehee….

~1 Minutes Later (Again.)~

Lance: Hey Koga is with a girl too!

Will: *Sigh* She is Koga's daughter.

Bruno: Ohh!

Will: Don't even think about that or you will end up like Lance, Bruno…

Lance: (Touched his right face.)

Will: *Sigh* I told you, the other side…

Lance: Oh thank.

Bruno: Hey Koga.

Koga: Oh hey guys I just done with buying vegetables.

Will: Let's me check. *Checking* *Checking* Oh good and…

Will: What is this? (Under the plastic bag there was a porn DVD.)

Koga: Oh Shi- (Quickly grasp the bag and whisper to Will.)

Koga: Hey Don't say out darn it but please don't tell my daughter alright? *Whispers*

Will: Koga, you are the most pervertest person that I even meet in my life…*Whispers*

Janine: Dad are you hiding porn magazine again?

Koga: It's DVD this time, Honey! (Quickly cover his mouth.) Oop.

Will: Well you were the one who try to kill yourself this time, Koga *Whispers*

Janine: Don't worry I know this when I was about 5 years old already.

Koga: You do?

Janine: Yea.

Will: Well you are lucky that your daughter don't tell this to your wife. *Whispers*

Koga: Oh shut up…

Lance: Hey Will! Can we go home now?

Will: Right but where is Karen anyway?

Bruno: Hey hm Guys is that Karen?

(See Karen's buying clothes and make ups.)

Koga: Oh Oh Oh Karen… *Being an annoyer*

Lance: Oh Oh Oh… * Being an annoyer too*

Bruno: I don't even know she use make up.

Will: *Thinking* (Hm…Now I get it why she let Lance buy fruits and Bruno buy meats…)

Karen: Oh sh-!

Both Lance and Koga: Oh Oh.

Karen: Darn It! You Foolish fooly fools! Stop doing that!

Both Lance and Koga: (Don't stop.)

Will: *Sigh* This is gonna end bad again…

Bruno: Yeah.

Karen: (Hit them with a random chair.)

Both Lance and Koga: x_x (Knockout.)

Bruno: Wow that look hurt.

Will: Don't even think to try to do that or…

Will: You will end up like this 2 idiots. *Points*

Karen: Will! *Shouts*

Will: Y-yes! *Shocks*

Karen: Go and buy a long rope NOW!

Will: For what?

Karen: No asking!

Bruno: Haha You scared by a girl.

Will: (Slaps Bruno's face.)

Bruno: Ow (Touch his face.)

Will: The other side. *Points*

Bruno: (Change side.)

Will: Good…*Sigh*

To be continued.


	5. Ch4 Dinner and Party

Sometime I might write Akatsuki, Super smash bro brawl and Organization 13 Insanity day if I have time.

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 4 Dinner And Party.

(And then from the last time our heros just teleport home.)

~At Indigo Plateau~

Bruno: Well at least it's good one thing that Will finally use teleports to take us home.

Will: It's not because I am in a good mood but I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AS FAST AS I CAN!

Karen: Yeah, Seriously… (Drags Lance and Koga by rope that are still knockout.)

~Inside Living Room~

Will: Ok guys so who's cooking this time?

Both Karen and Bruno: You cook! *Pointing at Will*

Will: W-wait why me? *Points at himself*

Karen: *Sigh* First you are the only one who know how to cook very good and second…

Karen: (Grasps Will's cravat and whispers.) I was order Lance and Bruno to buy meats and fruits because I gonna get more time for shopping but…

Karen: *Shouts* You! You screw up my time line! So you have to cook for today, You fool!

Will: *Wetting* Ww-well I am sorry, Oo-ok?

Karen: *Lets go the cravat* Fine but you better cook good food for us!

Will: Bbb-but! *Wetting*

Lance: Oh you babe!

Koga: Ha! You got scare by a girl, Again!

Bruno: (Tries his best to not laugh.)

Will: W-what the…

Will: *Ah hm* (Fixing his cravat.) Lance when did you woke up and you too Koga…

Lance: Oh you don't need to act so cool, Man. The cool things are alway mine!

Koga: Yeah and everyone know you ARE gay, HA!

Will: Oh YEAH? At least I am not scared by the game that call….

Will: The House…(Then the flash of lighting outside make Will look more scary.)

Everyone but Will and Bruno: *Swallow*

Koga: Hey! Not dare you say that to me, Man!

Will: O rly? *Cross his arms*

Both Koga and Will: (Glaring at eachother and look like they want to have a fight.)

Bruno: *Poking* Hey Karen what is The House?

Karen: *Sigh* It just a scary game for people to get creepy and scare.

Lance: Hey! Hey! Guys! I got a very cool idea!

Everyone: (Staring at Lance.)

Lance: I heard a news that The House had the second season already!

Lance: So why can't we just play together at midnight and It is cool to turn the light off and play too!

Koga: Ha! Nice idea Lance! Will if you get scare, you pay me 1000 yen!

Will: Fine…But If you are the one who get scare, that mean you need to pay me. *Evil grin*

Koga: Ok, It's a bet!

Will: Yeah.

Both Will and Koga: *Shaking hand*

Karen: Ok now. Koga shut up and Will go and cook NOW!

Koga: Yes Sir! *Zips his mouth*

Will: Fine…(Walking to kitchen.)

~A Minutes Later~

Lance: Sssooo…Will! You are the most usefullest person in this world!

Will: Oh shut up…(Tries to chop the fish.)

Koga: *Whisper* I know he is a gay.

Will: I heard that. (Chops the fish head, loud.)

Lance: You know? Tell the truth girl need to be the one who cook.

Bruno: Yeah.

Karen: *Glaring at them*

Both Lance and Bruno: *Zip eachother mouths*

Will: Lance.

Lance: Yes Sir?

Will: ….Help me with the plates. (Get something in refrigerator.)

Lance: Cool! *Get about 20 plates*

Everyone but Will: *Glaring at Lance*

Will: And be sure to don't break any- *Looks up* Oh crap!

Lance: Oop! (Step on the soap that on the floor.)

Karen: Oh Shi- *Catchs 5 plates*

Bruno: *Catchs 3 plates* Wo That was close. (One plate in his hand fall and break.) Doh!

Koga: Ha! *Catchs 2 plates*

Will: (Use his psychic to carch 10 plates.)

Karen: You fool! (Hits Lance's head with 5 plates.) *Shatter*

Lance: OW!

Will: *Sigh* 6 plates broke in 1 day…and I should not let Lance help me.

~3 Minutes Later~

Will: *Sigh* Done…

Lance: Yeah! Sushi fish!

Bruno: Yummy!

Koga: Only one who can cook like this sure is a gay.

Will: Don't like it, Don't eat then.

Koga: IDIDN'TSAIDAWORD! *Quickly eat*

Bruno: What did he said?

Lance: He said that 'I didn't said a word'! Yummy!

Karen: Damn This's really better than I thought.

Will: Why thank you. *Bows*

Karen: So what time is it now?

Will: It's 6:30 PM

Bruno: Well we have a lot of hours until midnight. So what we do after this?

Lance: Hey!Hey!Hey! Guys! *Waving hand*

Will: What? *Sits*

Lance: Why don't we play Truth or Dare for the wasting of time!

Will and Karen: *Glaring at eachother*

Koga: Dude that's a girls' game but…

Koga: I LOVE IT!

Lance: Thank you man! *Hugs*

Will: Well Lance look at yourself…

Lance and Koga: *Staring at eachother*

Lance and Koga: EEEWWWW! *Let go of eachother*

Will: *Sigh* (Picks one sushi and eats.)

Lance: Ok guys if we done with eating, We will play Truth or Dare in my room!

Koga: Hey why it's always in your room?

Lance: Cause I AM the leader here!

Karen: *Nods* Indeed…

Bruno: Wat? (Talk while mouth full.)

Will: Bruno, Don't talk when your mouth's full…

~9 Minutes Later~

Lance: OK Guys let go to my room! *Opens the door*

(Lance's room just like the other rooms but the only thing is Lance's room just so dusty, He never clean his room.)

Bruno: (Grasps Will's cravat.)

Will: Bruno, What are you-

Bruno: Ah-choo! (Sneezes and use Will's cravat to cover.)

Will: Eew…

Bruno: Sorry. *Sneezes*

Will: What..ever…*Changing his cravat*

Lance: *Sits* Ok guys let sit on the floor!

All: *Sit*

Lance: Ok I'll go first! Cause I am the leader here!

Lance: Bruno! Truth or Dare!

Bruno: Oho! Dare!

Lance: Ok! Now I dare you to…boxing with that teddy bear and I will give you cookie! (Points to the teddy bear.)

Karen and Will: *Glaring at eachother* (Is he serious?)

Bruno: Sweet! Come here you! (Boxing with Teddy bear.)

All but Lance: *Staring at Bruno*

Lance: Ok while Bruno's having fun time so…I will choose again!

Koga: What the! How come!

Lance: That's because I am the leader! Ok Karen!

Karen: *Sigh* Truth…

Lance: Ok! Is it true that you like Will!

Karen: What!

Will: …! (His face become red.)

Koga: Ooooooh!

Karen: It's not-

Lance: Yes or No!

Karen: It's-

Lance: Yes or no!

Karen: WILLL! *Shouts*

Will: Yes!

Karen: GO GET ME 10 PLATES NOW!

Will: Why?

Karen: I'M GONNA USE THEM TO HIT THIS FOOLISH FOOL HEAD!

Will: Got that. *Stands*

Lance: Ok Ok! I change my mind now! (Cover his head with his cape.)

Lance: Koga it's your turn!

Koga: Wow That was fast? Ok!

Koga: Will! Truth or Dare!

Will: …*Silent*

Koga: Will!

Will: Fine, Truth…*Cross arms*

Koga: Is it true that you are a gay! (Points to Will.)

Lance: Oh Oh Oh!

Will: (Crap, I should use mind reader before I said truth…)

Koga: Yes or No!

Will: NO!

Koga: Oho really?

Will: Yeah really!

Koga: Can you proof?

Will: Of cause! I can just wait until midnight!

Koga: O RLY!

Will: YEAH!

Both Will and Koga: (Glaring at eachother with hatefull eyes.)

Karen: *Whispers* Lance do sometime…

Lance: *Whispers* Then how do I suppose to stop them?

Lance: *Whispers* Hey wait I have an idea!

Karen: What?

Lance: O Koga I have something for you~! (Holds porn magazine.)

Karen: *Facepalm * (Is that the best you can do?)

Koga: Oh Cool! (Run to Lance.)

Will: *Roll eyes* Perverter.

Karen: *Sigh* Finally you 2 stop fighting…

Lance: Oh hey where is Bruno?

Bruno: (Walk in with Teddy bear in his arms.) Hey guys.

Lance: Hey I thought you were boxing with Teddy bear.

Bruno: How could I boxing with it! It just so cute! (Hug the teddy bear.)

Karen: Oh that just cute…*Covers her mouth* Oop.

Koga: Oh Oh Oh…

Karen: You fool! Stop that!

Koga: (Still don't stop.)

Karen: That's it! Sneasel Icy Wind!

Koga: Oh Crap!

(Koga's freeze in a block of ice.)

Will: *Facepalm* Lance…

Lance: Yes?

Will: Go and get a hairdryer.

Lance: Why?

Will: Just go already…

To be continued.

**Not thing is more good than to have a stupid leader with you.**


	6. Ch5 The Horror Night

That game nearly gave me a heart attack, I was playing this game around midnight without light and I can't even sleep for the whole night!

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 5 The Horror Night.

~Midnight Time~

Lance: Yay! It's midnight already! (Runs to his computer.)

Karen: Well at least the ice just started to melting in 1 hour ago…

Will: Yeah… Seriously. (Rolls eyes to Koga and Bruno.)

Bruno: What? (Using hairdryer to thawing out Koga from the ice.)

Koga: C-can anyone g-g-get me a cup of hot coco f-f-for me? (His legs still frozen.)

Bruno: So what are we going to do? Koga's legs still stuck in ice.

Lance: Just bring his here! Near me and our computer!

Will and Karen: *Staring at eachother* (How will he do that anyway..?)

Koga: What? No hot coco for me! Wait a sec- Bruno! Why you lift me up!

Bruno: (Lifts the ice which Koga's legs still frozen.) But Lance said to bring you near the computer.

Lance: Ok Bruno place his here.

Bruno: Ok! (Places Koga on the floor.)

Will and Karen: *Abit shock* …(Maybe we said it to fast…)

Lance: Ok! Will turn the light off.

Will: Fine… *Clicks* Done…

Karen: (Comes near Lance.) So Lance which website we gonna use to play this game?

Lance: Very simple Miss Pretty!

Karen: What did you call me? Fool!

Lance: Ok Ok! I'm sorry!

Will: *chuckles* Well I think we should stop fighting and just play game now.

Koga: Yeah! And let see who will lost haha!

Will and Koga: *Staring at eachother*

Lance: Ok! It's _.com/thehouse2_. For those who want to play this game or never play you should try this website~!

Will: Lance. Are you talking to yourself again?

Lance: Nope! I am talking to the reader!

Karen: Whatever, fools.

Bruno: Oh I am so excited!

Lance: Come on guys come closer so you can see the screen!

(All but Koga which ready close to Lance walk closer to him.)

Lance: *Clicks* (Open the website.)

Karen: *Sigh* Loading screen…

Bruno: This game look scary. (Grasp Will's hand.)

Will: Bruno, Why are you touching my hand…?

Bruno: Oop sorry.

Lance: Yeah! it's done!

Karen: Hmm…Sinthai studio present.

Will: Oh what's this? Hm…Look like the all the family members commited suicide…

Koga: The House 2~Oo Scary~Oo

Will: Ok guys if I know clearly there were 5 room and we 5 people in this room so….

Will: Who's play the first room?

Karen: Hm. Bruno you go first, the other rooms will go more scary in each levels.

Bruno: So what do I should do first?

Lance: Click the one that said "Get inside".

Bruno: Ok *Clicks*

Koga: Boo!

Bruno: (Jump to Will.) AHH! Ghost gonna come and eat my toenails!

Karen: (Hits Koga in his head.) Stop doing that! Fool!

Koga: Ow! Sorry.

Bruno: A door? (Turn his head to the computer's screen.)

Lance Oh! Oh! Click the woods! Wait no…Click the door!

Will: It's the same thing Lance…And Bruno…

Bruno: Yes?

Will: Get off me. You are heavy…(Carrying Bruno.)

Bruno: Oop.

Lance: Ok! Now Click Click Click!

Will: Click it 6 time or more than that.

Karen: Oh and there is blood below the door. Well this gonna be fun.

Bruno: Ok? *Clicks*

(Then the woods that were nail in the door, fall off.)

Bruno: Wow.

Lance: This is just the beginning~!

Will: *Reading* You are now inside the house.

Karen: Hm. *Reads* 1st The Living room.

Bruno: So What do I do next?

Will: You seriously never play scary game aren't you?

Bruno: I never play any.

Will: *Sigh* Just click whatever you can over and over again…

Koga: Yeah! How about the paper that on the sofa.

Bruno: Ok but this kind of creep me out. *Clicks*

Karen: *Reads* September 19 1964, I can feel sometime strange in this house. I actually feel it since the first day I came to work here as a nursemaid. I am afraid of that thing. Should I quit?

Lance: Well seem that it's too late for her to quit.

Bruno: I will try the picture. *Clicks*

(Photo appear.)

Koga: Wow they look werid.

Will: *Nods*

Bruno: How about the light switch? *Clicks*

Bruno: Hm? It's broken.

Will: The light switch, note and photo, That seem to be everything.

Bruno: (Clicks everything many times.) I start to get scare now guys…*Clicks again*

(The light seem to be on and off. And the white thing that like ghost seem to sit on sofa.)

Bruno: …Oookkk that just…(Clicks on photo.)

(Blood come out from the hole on the wall and make the photo look so bloody.)

Bruno: (Hugs Lance's arm.) Oh my god…mommy.

Lance: I am not your mommy. I am the leader!

Koga: Hey what's the note say? You will die!

Bruno: (Clicks while still hug Lance's arm.) Why I can't click the note?

Bruno: And I picture too.

(Werid sound start.)

Karen: What's with that sound anyway?

Lance: I don't know.

Bruno: Ok (Clicks the switch.)

(Then ghost appear near the switch.)

Bruno and Lance: AHH! *Hug eachother*

Karen: ! (Quickly grasp Will's arm.)

Will: Karen?

Karen: Don't say a word.

Koga: (I won't get scare. I won't get scare. I won't get scare!)

(The ghost gone and leave the other note.)

Bruno: *Panting* That's scary (Clicks the other note.)

Will: *Reads* Daughter's year of birth?

Bruno: (Click note that on the sofa.)

Will: *Reads* January 4 1965 Sometimes she talked alone. Sometime she laughed at night and Sometimes she called something.

Lance: Hey click on the picture again.

Bruno: *Clicks* *Clicks*

(The picture just look messy by blood and people in that picture have black eyes like ghost.)

Lance: God damn it! *Hugging Bruno*

Bruno: Yeah! Scary! *Hugging Lance*

Karen: ! (Grasp Will's hand more tighter.)

Will: (Ok Will you can't get scare just calm your mind and everything will be ok..!)

Koga: (Ok Now! This just is creepy!)

Bruno: Why isn't it over should be over by now! Can I go to the next room? (Clicks at the note on sofa.)

Karen: *Reads* She's not….What?

Lance: F*ck This is the first room and I'm scare now!

Bruno: (Clicks to note again.)

(Then when the note close the ghost just sat on the sofa already.)

Bruno and Lance: AHH!

Karen: *Shock* !

Will: (Ow Karen you are hurting me! My poor hand.)

Koga: (Damn this game sure give me a creep.)

Lance: O-Ok! G-guys who will play the bath room?

Karen: Well…

Lance: I'LL PLAY!

Karen: What! You fool!

Lance: Come on I am your Leader! And don't hurt me please!

Will: Karen.

Karen: What!

Will: Please let go of my arm, You are hurting me.

Karen: Oop… *Let go*

Lance: Can I play please? (Make puppy eyes.)

Karen: *Sigh* Oh fine…

Lance: Yes! Thank you man! (Facing to computer.)

Will: *Reads* 2nd The Bathroom

Lance: Alright I am in the bath room and it's stormy, God damn it!

Bruno: I don't want to open my eyes. (Covers his eyes.)

Koga: I knew that someone will appear if we open the curtain.

Lance: (Clicks at the curtain.) No one.

Koga: Maybe I said that too fast.

Lance: *Clicks* *Clicks* *Clicks* Ok the sink, the toilet and the curtain.

Will: Don't forget the mirror.

Lance: *Clicks* Oh thank!

Karen: Hm? The Holy Bible.

(Than the knocking sound appear.)

Lance: Ok now that's kind of freaky.

Bruno: Yea. (Open and cover his eyes again.)

Lance: (Clicks about 6 time at each items.) You know what I am not going to look at curtain.

Karen: Yeah…

Lance: (Clicks at the bible.)

(Then the shadow of a person appear outside the window.)

Karen: Sh*t!

Bruno: (Hugging Lance's arm more tighter.)

Lance: God damn! That scare me!

Koga: Hey now try the sink.

Lance: (Clicks at the sink.)

(Then the sink leaking blood.)

Lance: Uh oh The sink is leaking blood spooky.

Lance: Oh other note. *Clicks*

Karen: *Reads* I am truly sorry for what I have done to our kid. Please forgive me.

Lance: Let check the bible. *Clicks* Ok nothing happen.

Lance: Ok now let check the curtain.

Lance: Three.

Karen: (Grasp Will's hand again.)

Will: (Uh oh here she go again.)

Lance: Two.

Bruno: (Close his eyes more tighter.)

Koga: (Grasp Bruno's shoulder.)

Lance: One! *Clicks*

(Nothing there.)

Lance: Wo maybe nothing will- (Clicks at the note.)

(Then there appear to be shadow of legs that the body hugged inside curtain.)

Bruno and Karen: EEWWW!

Koga and Will: *Alittle Shock*

Lance: AHH! It's ok I don't even look in-

(The curtain open by itself and there was a body hugged inside.)

Lance: Oh god damn! I don't even open the curtain!

Lance: Ok can I get out of here now? This scare the sh*t out of me!

Will: Lance it's nearly over for you.

Lance: *Clicks* *Clicks* *Click* Do I have to do something with the body?

All but Lance: *Staring at eachother*

Lance: (Clicks at the bible.)

(Knocking sound appear again.)

Lance: (Take a deep breath.) Man, I'm sure I am gonna pee my pant. *Clicks* *Clicks*

(Then shadow of a body appear in the curtain.)

Bruno and Karen: Ew!

Will and Koga: *Swallow*

Lance: Oh my god! I am not looking at the shower! I am not looking at the shower!

(Knocking sound appear again.)

All: *Swallow*

Lance: Oh my god I am not looking! I am not- (Clicks at the curtain.)

(Nothing inside.)

Lance: Oh the body is gone.

Will: Wh-? That can't be good.

Karen: Yeah.

(Knocking sound appear again.)

Lance: What is with that sou- (Clicks the curtain.)

(Then the room has the words 'Forgive me' all over the bath room.)

Lance: Ok what the h*ll! What the h*ll!

Bruno: Ew! (Hugging Lance's arm more harder.)

Karen: (Grasp Will's hand more tighter.)

Will: Ow…

Koga: (Grasp Bruno's shoulder.)

(Then the ghost appear in the shower.)

Lance: AAAHH *Coughs*AAHHHHH!

Will and Koga: ! *Real shock*

Bruno and Karen: EEWw!

Lance: Guys! If I still play this game I am sure I will pee my pant. SERIOUSLY!

Will and Koga: *Staring at eachother* Hehehe…Hahahahaha!

Bruno: Oh no! They are ghost!

Karen: No They should come up with an idea…

Koga: I think we should play this for fun not money!

Will: Yeah and since everybody got scare so, No pay.

Lance: *Whisper* Wow I never think that this will change their friendship in a better way.

Bruno: *Whisper* Even me.

Karen: *Whisper* Yeah who would know…

Lance: Ok next room. Hm..Karen! You play the next!

Karen: Fine!

Will: Karen please stop hurting my hand…

Karen: I will. (Take the sit.)

Karen: *Reads* 3rd The Bedroom.

Bruno: Oh my god. This just become more creepier and creepier! (Grasp Koga's shoulder.)

Lance: And why do you think I nearly to pee my pant on the second room! (Stand near Will.)

Koga: Ok I gonna play the next room. Will you play the last one.

Will: *Sigh* Fine…

Karen: *Clicks* Ok Teddy bear, Music box.

Bruno: Guys I think I gonna have nightmare tonight.

Karen: *Clicks* Oh so we need to click the music box two times and….

Karen: Let see here…this picture. *Clicks*

Will: *Reads* Certificate Of Adoption. Nicole A. Matty Was officially adopted on December 24th 1963. Woodland orphanage.

Karen: *Reads* Adoptive Parent Mille G. Roushe / Mary Roushe.

Koga: Something tell me that this bear gonna scare the sh*t out of us.

Karen: Well what else I need to click on..?

Lance: I don't know and….

Bruno: I don't even want to look. (Close his eyes.)

Karen: Ok? (Clicks everything many times.)

(Then the shadow run past the run very quickly.)

Karen: ! *Shock*

Lance: AHH! Come on she is just a little girl!

Koga: Yeah!

Karen: That wasn't very nice… (Clicks the picture again and close it.)

Bruno: Oh hey the other 3 notes.

Karen: Hm… *Clicks*

Lance: *Read* S-she comes every night?

Bruno: Koga I'm scare. (Grasps Koga's hand.)

Koga: Me too… (Turn to Bruno.)

Karen: …*Clicks*

Will: *Reads* She loves playing hide and seek.

Koga: That's a girls' game!

Will: She is a girl…

Koga: Oh…

Lance: Hehehe! You guys can do anything funny at the same time as we scared now!

Karen: *Clicks* The last note said She's really good in hiding. I never find her.

Koga: Well that is one reason I like to play hide and seek…

Lance: Yeah! You alway cheat everytime when we play that game!

Karen: (Close the note.)

(Suddenly a ghost girl appear and sat near the bed.)

Karen: Ew! *Gasp*

Lance: AH! (Hugs Will.)

Will: What the! Lance get off me! Even I'm scare too!

Bruno: EWWW! (Hugs Koga very hard.)

Koga: Let…Go…Fatty…can't breath…!

Bruno: Oh sorry.

(Then there is a sentence that write in blood on the wall.)

Lance: PLAY!-Oh my god…

Karen: *Reads* Play with me…Damn this is way too creepy.

Koga: Ok this is just f*cking creepy.

Karen: *Clicks* Hm…A drawing picture?

Will: *Looks* Hm…

Koga: *Looks* What the! How did the Emo get in your family!

Bruno: Oh you mean the girl with long black hair on that drawing?

Lance: Yeah! No wonder why your family is real screw up!

Karen: SShh…Quiet.

All but Karen and Will: *Zip their mouth*

Karen: *Clicks* *Clicks* *Clicks*

(Then the shadow appear, standing near the bed.)

Karen: Oh Sh-!

Lance: What! When! Where! God damn it!

Koga Bruno and Will: (This is gonna end bad…)

Lance: Ok Lance she is just a girl! She is just a-

(In that time the ghost appear and the screen gone black.)

Karen: ! *Gasp*

Lance: Ok Ok! Nevermind!

Koga and Will: (Swallow with fear.)

Bruno: (I am closing my eyes and cover them with a pillow!)

(Loading.)

Lance: Hey nothing happen.

Karen: What the…How?

Bruno: (Open his eyes and take the pillow off his face.) Hm?

Koga: Yeah!

Will: (I had a bad feeling about this but why…?)

(Then the ghost girl's face appear on screen.)

Lance: AUUUUGGHHHH!

Karen: EEWWW! (Quickly grasp Will's arm.)

Will: AHH! *Cover his mouth* Oop.

Bruno and Koga: (Hugging the same pillow.) AAAAHHHHHH!

Lance: THIS IS THE MOST CREEPIEST ROOM EVER!

Will: Who would know that will coming…

Koga: THEY CHEAT!

Bruno: Mommy!

Karen: Damn! I almost have a heart attack!

Lance: O-o-ok! G-g-guys w-w-who w-will play next!

Will: (Staring at Koga.) You are the one who said that you will play this room…

Koga: W-well at least I am not the last! (Take the sit.)

Karen: *Reads* 4-4th W-working Room.

Koga: Damn! Why it's so dark!

Lance: I-I don't know man! (Hugging the same pillow with Bruno.)

Bruno: Yeah creepy!

Karen: Find the light switch damn!

Koga: *Clicks* Oh there we go.

Koga: *Clicks* *Clicks* *Clicks* Ok Rope, Poison and what is this?

Will: *Reads* State Department Of Health? I am too lazy to read, It's so long!

Lance: Will please read I don't want to open my eyes anymore!

Bruno: Yeah.

Will: Fine I will read the name…

Will: *Reads* Alrena Roushe. October 8 1947. Woodland and Date filed 1947…

Karen: So Alrena is their real kid isn't it?

Koga: Maybe. *Clicks* *Clicks* *Click* (Clicks the light switch off.)

(Then the knocking sound appear.)

Koga: (Quickly turn the light switch on.) I think I like when light in this game's on.

Will: Yeah…

Lance and Bruno: We too!

Koga: You know what I am not say that I am gonna pee my pant like you did Lance. *Clicks*

(Then the rope pull the dead body that was hag up out of the hole.)

Koga: AAHH!

Lance:Oh Yeah! Do your pant really feel wet now!

Bruno: (Try to not laughing but still scare at the same time.)

Will and Koga: *Sigh* (Fools.)

Koga: Don't really.

Koga: But anyway God Damn it! That scare me! (Clicks at the poison.)

(Werid sound appear.)

Koga: What the f*ck?

Lance: Ok Lance you will be fine you will be fine…

Koga: Hm… (Clicks at the switch.)

(The werid sound start again.)

Koga: What is with that sound anyway?

Koga: Oh what's this? *Clicks*

Will: The key that said safe room?

Karen: That should be the last room.

Koga: (Turn on the light.)

Koga: Damn why I can't see your face?

Lance: Don't mess with her, Koga!

Bruno: Yeah! Scary!

Koga: A-alright we got the key let me go.

All but Koga: *Staring at each other*

Koga: (Clicks objects many times.) Oh sh- Something gonna happen. Something gonna happen!

Bruno: I am closing my eyes.

Lance: Me too. (Use the pillow cover his face again.)

Karen: *Swallow*

Will: (I am sure something gonna jump on us.)

Koga: (Breath in and out deeply and clicks on paper.)

(Then when he close, the body that was hagged disappear.)

Koga: What the f*ck

Bruno: Oh my god. (Hug the same pillow as Lance.)

Lance: Damn this is not fair!

Will: Hey other note…

Koga: Hm? *Clicks*

Will: *Reads* I can't stand to see you suffer like this anymore. Rest in peace my poor child.

Karen: Is that what the poison for?

Will: *Nodding* That should be…

Koga: *Clicks* Damn it something gonna jump on me and scare me!

Lance: I agree!

Bruno: Eww!

Will: Not yet.

Bruno: Oh… 

Koga: Ok guys let do this…

All: (Play attention to Koga.)

Koga: As soon as we turn off the light something gonna scare us for sure!

Will: *Nod*

Karen: (Grasp Will's arm.)

Lance and Bruno: (Cover eachother eyes.)

Koga: *Turn off*(Close his eyes quickly.) EEWww…? Wait I guess not…?

Will: *Sigh*

Lance and Bruno: Wat? (Open eyes.)

Karen: Wow… (Staring at Will and quickly let go of his arm.)

Koga: ? *Clicks* What is this?

(Picture of baby appear.)

Karen: Oh look at that cute little baby…*Cover her mouth* Damn it!

Koga: What the Fff…..Ugly baby.

Lance and Bruno: (Nodding quickly.)

Will: I must say that is one mess up baby…

Koga: (Clicks the other thing.) I think let check the baby again. *Clicks*

(the picture appear but then sudden the hands quickly grasp the picture away.)

Koga and Karen: Sh-!

Lance and bruno: ! (Cover their face with pillow.)

Will: !...Ah hm I think the 3rd room is still the scariest…

Lance Bruno and Koga: *Raise hands* We agree!

Karen: Well at least the 4th room is done…Will you're next.

Will: *Take sit* I know that…

Will: *Reads* 5th The Safe Room.

Koga: Oo~The finally ro~om~Oo

Lance: Isn't the safe room suppose to make us feel safe?

Bruno: Yea!

Will: *Clicks* The code for safe?

Karen: Damn Will you had the easiest one…

Koga: But this will be the scariest one!

Will: Hmm….

Lance: Oh Sh*t! Yeah! Will, her birth date!

Bruno: We can't remember…

Lance: Yeah and We won't go back to play the other room and find the her birth date again!

Koga: Will use your psychic to get the code!

Lance: Yay! Because you are a psycho!

Karen: It's Psychic, Fools…

Will: Hm…I think It's 1947.

Karen: Well let try that.

Will: *Nod* …. (Put the code.)

(The safe open.)

Lance: Oh! other note!

Will: *Clicks*

Karen: *Reads* Why? Why I have to die mom? I want to live. No matter what.

(Close the note, then the light turn on and off and it appear to be a ghost girl cruel out of the safe.)

Will: *Scare* Oh my…

Lance: God!

Koga: Oh Sh*t the emo!

Karen: What Emo! Fools!

Bruno: Eeww!

(Then everything turn black.)

Will: ….

Karen: Hm?

Lance and Bruno: Ah?

Koga: (Oh sh*t…!)

(The safe door close very loud and everythig turn to normal.)

Will: !

Karen: *Swallow*

Lance: God damn it!

Bruno and Koga: (Hold each other.)

Koga: D-d-damn I hate this music!

Will: It's just the creepy piano music…

Bruno: Yeah! Scary!

Karen: C-can you try t-to click now?

Will: *Clicks* *Clicks* What now?

(The light turn off again and the figers of the ghost girl cover her face appear on the screen.)

Lance: O-o-ok g-guys we will have a sleep party in m-my room a-a-after this!

Bruno: I-i-I a-a-agree!

Will: (This is not good…This is not good…!)

Koga: I will sh*t my pant now!

Karen: (Close her eyes.)

(Then the ghost stop cover her face and the let out a loud scream.)

Will: *Sigh* Ah…..

Lance: WE ALL KNOW THAT WILL COMING!

Bruno: Mommy!

Karen: (Open her eyes.) Is she gone already?

Koga: (If my legs aren't stuck I would run away already!)

Will: Hm? Key to the special room.

Koga: G-good for you!

Bruno: G-g-guys why the music still don't stop?

Lance: Y-yeah!

Will: …I must say that the safe room is absolute worst part…

Karen: And I must say that the bed room is too.

All but Will and Karen: WE ALL AGREE!

(Then with out notice the screamer appear again.)

Will: AHH! *Cover his mouth* Ah crap…

Karen: EEWWW! *Hug Will*

Lance Bruno and Koga: AAAGGGHHHHHH! *Hold eachother*

Will: G-guys I think we beat the game now…

Koga: Yeah this game scary as H*ll!

Karen: Well I kind of surprise that Thailand were the one who make this game…

Lance: *Waving hand* Me too!

Will: Well as I went to youtube Thai movie kind of the best comedy and the scariest too…

Bruno: Yea!

Lance: Ok guys I hope we won't get a nightmare tonight alrig-

(Then the electrcity are cut off.)

All: AAAHHH! *Run*

Koga: AAHHH! Wait guys! MY LEGS'RE STUCK!

Koga: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Koga: AND DAMN! IT'S TOO DARK!

To be continued.

**Oi, Finally done…**


	7. Ch6 Morning After The Nightmare

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 6 Morning After The Nightmare.

Karen: (Walks in the kitchen and mutters to herself.)

Bruno: Hi Karen! Do you want bread and milk for brea-Oh my god!

Karen: What?

Bruno: There are black thingy around your eyes!

Koga: Yeah! You look like a Panda!HA!

Karen: (Punch Koga in his face.)

Koga: OOWWW! AHH! She look like a ghost run for it! *Run*

Karen: Come back here! You fool! *Chase him*

Bruno: Well that was a very nice greet in this morning?

Lance: (Opens the door loud and wetting.) Guys! Did you see my hairdryer?

Koga: (Stop whatever he was doing.) Wow you look super wet!

Karen: (Stop whatever she was doing.) Wow…

Bruno: Yeah.

Karen: It's just like you when it was the last year on Songkran hoilday.

Lance: Well guys I went to Will's room last night and I asked him if can I sleep with him and…

Lance: 1 hour later he said that I am annoying and he teleported me to where the water boy live!

All but Lance: Water boy?

Lance: Well… *Thinking*

~Flashback~

Boy: Damn I should not watch Axel play Hotel 626 on this night…

(Lance teleport in the boy's bed room.)

Lance: What the?

Boy: AHHH!

Lance: AHHHH!

Demyx: I KNOW THAT GHOST WITH RED HAIR ARE REAL!

Boy: *Grasp his sitar* Dance Water Dance!

(A very big wave appear.)

Lance: Oh God! Not the hair!

(Then the his room was flood to the other room.)

Many other voices: DDDEEMMYYXXX!

~End Of Flashback~

Lance: *Sob* That is why my hair look so mess up in this morning!

Koga: So?

Karen: (Hit him with a beer bottle.) *Shatter*

Koga: OOWW! Hey!

Karen: I am not done with you yet, Fool!

Bruno: I want my cookie and coco in this morning….

Karen: Well Lance…As you know Will isn't a very morning person.

Bruno: How did you know that?

Karen: I and him meet wh-

Koga: You guys are marry!

Karen: No you FOOL!

Lance: Hey Koga can I steal your hair gel and Karen can I have your hairdryer?

Koga and Karen: NO!

Lance: Oh too bad…

Karen: I meet him when we were about 5 years old in Team Rocket base!

Bruno: So he is your childhood friend?

Karen: Kind of…

Lance: Oh that is way before we meet you 2 right?

Karen: Hm..? Yeah now we meet about 3 years already and that time when I was still 20…

Lance: Well that is just a nice memory.

Bruno: Hey Lance, You want to go and wake Will up?

Lance: NONONONO!NO!

Koga: Why not you go Karen?

Karen: *Sigh* Fine….

~Hallway~

Karen: (Knocking Will's bed room door.) Will are you awake yet?

Will: (Opens door and he didn't wear his mask.) What?

Karen: …Your….Mask….?

Will: ….Oh! Crap! (Close the door.)

Karen: That isn't the thing that you'll see everyday…

Will: (Open the door again but this time with mask.) Sorry about that…

Karen: Right…? You want to join breakfast with us?

Will: Well sorry but you allow they to play football in the hallway?

Karen: What?

Will: (Pointing to Lance Bruno and Koga.)

(See they are playing football in the hallway.)

Koga: Alright as a referee I will throw the ball, ready?

Lance: Ready!

Bruno: Yeah!

Koga: Alright, One…One hundred….One thousand….One million…One bi-

Lance: Wait wait! Let do 1 to 3 alright?

Koga: Fine…1 2 3..Start! (Throws the ball.)

Lance: I get it! I get it! (Jumps and holds the ball.)

Bruno: (Try to kick to ball but he kick Lance.) Oop Sorry!

Lance: (His face hit the wall.) I'm OK! *Faints* x_x

Koga: Red card! *blow whistle* EPIC FAIL no I mean EPIC DOOM!

Bruno: Oh…too bad.

Karen: ….Right…*Facepalm*

Will: *Sigh* Poor wall…

~10 Minutes Later~

Lance: Zo Guys wats we du na? (Talk while eating.)

Karen : Translate please… (Try to eat her pancake.)

Will: He said 'So guys what we do now?' Like that…

Bruno: I love cookie and rainbow~! *Singing*

Koga: *Choking* What!

Bruno: No! I don't say a word!

Will: *Sigh* Such a lively morning….

Karen: Really?

Will: Nah I'm just kidding…

Lance: *Swallow* So how about food fight guys!

All: *Staring at Lance*

Koga: I love your idea, Man!

Bruno: Yeah!

Karen: Since I have not thing to do so…

Will: Oh no, then I will be the judge for the food fight contest…

Lance: Hm The only thing is we still get 2 hours more before afternoon.

Will: Hm…I should go and papare food…

Lance: Ok guys I choose Koga to be in my team!

Karen: Fine…I will choose Bruno.

Will: Think I should papare the suit first…

Koga: Yeah you better or you might got owned by food like the last time!

Will: Oh you will see… (Go back to his room.)

Lance: Oh this gonna be an Epic day!

~1 Hour Later~

Lance: *Boring* Will! Are you done with the foods?

Will: (Wore motorbike helmet, gloves and whatever just like what the baseball umpire wear.) I done with that for long time already…

All: O_O *Staring at Will*

Will: What?

All: Nah…Nevermind!

Koga: Anyway, Lance! If you lose, I am gonna bite your ears off.

Lance: Oh yeah! You better not lose too.

Both Lance and Koga: Grrrr….!(Growl like dogs.)

Karen: Hey! Snap out of it or I will splash water on you both!

Lance and Koga: Oop!

Will: *Sigh* If you guys play fairly, I might buy 2 bones for you two idiots…

Bruno: Did you guys think they are dogs?

Lance and Koga: Yeah! Wait…What!

Will: Anyway…The next chapter will be the food fight contest, I am the judge because I am truly suck at this game….

Lance: *Stands* Oi, Will? Are you talking to yourself?

Will: No, I am talking to all the readers.

Will: Just like what you did in the last chapter…

Lance: Oh *Sit down*

Karen: But we still have to think what will the lost team do… *Evil Grin*

All but Karen: *Swallow*

Will: (Well now I feel lucky that I am the judge…)

To be continued.


	8. Ch7 Afternoon Of Food Fight

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 7 Afternoon Of Food Fight.

Will: *Sigh* Finally…I hope you guys are ready…

Lance: Ready!

Koga: I am ready on yesterday already!

Karen: Ready.

Bruno: Okay!

Will: Right the stage will be like last year and people are allow to throw much foods as they want and…

Koga: And stop blah and blah already grandpa!

Will: *Sigh* Fine…. *blow whistle* (Hide under the judge's table.)

Koga: (Hide behide the table.) Ha! What is the plan, Smart guy?

Lance: Alright the plan isss…..NO PLAN! WE DO EVERYTHING WITH OUT PLANNING EVERYTIME!

Koga: Yeah right! How could I forgot that! (Get the plate with pizza.)

Lance: Hey dude this gonna be a fun day, man! *Get one piece of pizza*

~Other Side~

Bruno: Sssooooo….Any plan?

Karen: No but they should come up with a foolishy foolish fool plan…

Karen: But Bruno you check them first. If they attack or not…

Bruno: Ok! (Look up from the table.)

Lance and Koga: Now! (Throw pizza.)

Bruno: (Pizza hit Bruno's face.) Um…Look like they attack now Karen.

Karen: *Facepalm* Now you not need to tell me that!

Koga: HA! In your face dude! IN YOUR FACE!

Lance: Yeah! (Do highfive with Koga.)

Karen: Tch! (Throw noodle at Lance.)

Lance: (Noodle hit Lance's perfect hair.) Aiyaaa! NOOoohh! MY PERFECT HAIR!

Koga: Ha! That is what I call noodle head! *Laughing*

Lance: Dude! You don't know how many hours it took me to do my spikey hair!

Lance: Koga! Think about dirty thing that girl really don't like!

Koga: *Thinking* Aha! (Whisper to Lance.)

Lance: You are so Evil man! *Highfive*

Koga: I'll take that as a good comment.

~Other side~

Karen: I wonder what they are thinking….

Bruno: I don't know.

Karen: Then…WILL!

Will: (Playing Pokemon SS/HG.) Sorry judges are not allow to tell anything.

Lance: (Look up.) Hey Will! What are you playing?

Will: HG/SS…

Karen: Wait but we ARE in SS/HG…

Koga and Bruno: We ARE!

Lance: Oh then…HI MOM AND DAD IF YOU ARE PLAYING!

Will and Karen: *Sigh* -_-

Lance: Oh yea! Hey Karen look here!

Karen: What?

Lance: (Picking his nose and poke on pie.) I have a very nice pie for you!

Karen: EEEeekkk! You foolish fooly fool! That's SICK! (Hide behide the table.)

Will: Oh boy…This is worse and this remind me of the paintball party on last year…

~Flashback~

Bruno: I don't know why but I got a strange feeling about that I'm being the judge of paintball party. (Stand in middle of the field.)

Koga and Lance: (Jump out of no where with the paintball guns.) HA!

Lance: We got you now fatty!

Koga: Get F**K!

Bruno: ohmygodman, ohmygodman, OHMYGODMAN!

Both Lance and Bruno: DDIIEEEEEEEEEE! *Shooting*

Bruno: EEEEEKKKK! HELP ME! WILL! KAREN!

~Meanwhile~

Will: (Buying popcorn.) Do you heard something?

Karen: That's sound like your mom is DYING!

Will: …! (his left eye starts to twitch.)

~End Of Flashback~

Bruno: *Sob* You guys don't know how long it took me to wash all the paint out of my pant!

Karen: …. (Rolls eyes to Bruno.)

Koga: That was making me happy in a pant!

Lance: LOL! (Do Highfive with Koga.)

Will: *Facepalm*

Lance: Ok! Get on with the game! (Throws pie.)

Karen: EEK! (Hide behide the table.)

Koga: Damn! You miss!

Lance: No Worry! We still get alot of foods here!

Karen: Will! He is out rule! Do something!

Will: Well I want to but (Get the very big book up.) In this book rule it said the rule is….Nothing!

Karen: NOTHING! Who would be so foolish fooly fool to write nothing in the rule book!

Will: *Sigh* Lance suppose to be the one who write this but… (Show the book that all the pages are blank.) He IS to lazy to write anything…

Bruno: That was….Lame?

Will: Sure it is…

Lance: ATTACK!

Koga: YEAH!

(They random throw foods everywhere.)

Karen: Damn it! Bruno do something!

Bruno: Do wat?

Karen: ANYTHING YOU BLOCK HEAD!

Bruno: *Thinking* Oh I got an idea! (Whisper to Karen.)

Karen: Nice one! *Highfive*

Karen: *Sweetvoice* Oh Lance~!

Both Lance and Koga: *Stop whatever they're doing *

Karen: If you not give up I will let you wash the bath room for 2 months!

Lance: What the H*LL! That is unfair man!

Koga: Yeah! Will.

Will: …. (Still play SS/HG.)

Koga: Will!

Will: …. (Still playing.)

Koga: WILL!

Will: What! I'm just tring to catch Ho-Oh!

Lance: They're cheating!

Will: Well Lance, You never write any rule so…No rule.

Will: And you know how mess up the bath room after Bruno done shower everytime….

Lance and Koga: *Staring at eachother*

Lance: Fine!

Will: *Sigh* Well…The winner is Karen's team.

Karen: Well the winner get to choose what they need to do right?

Will: *Nod* Um…Yes.

Karen: Well then you 2 fools clean all the mess in kitchen or no dinner…

Lance: Eh! Aiyaa…..

Koga: Aw…F**k my life… :(

Will: I think I should go change my cloth now…

Karen: Yeah me too…

Bruno: Hey! Me Three!

Lance and Koga: *Sigh* Argh…

To be continued.


	9. Ch8 Bedtime Story

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 8 Bedtime Story.

~Bruno's Room~

Bruno: Eeek! Why it had to be stormy today and in this night!

*Thunder Sound*

Bruno: Yeeooww! I can't take it anymore! *Sob*

Bruno: *Shudder* I should go to Will's room.

~Will's Room~

Will: ….*Sleep*

Bruno: Will.

Will: Oogh…. (Mutter in his sleep.)

Bruno: Will!

Will: …. *Cough* *Sleeping*

Bruno: Will!

Will: *Sleeptalking* Shut up Bruno….*Awake* Wait Bruno!

Will: What on earth are you doing here?

Bruno: I can't sleep…

Will: So?

Bruno: Well I want you to tell me a bedtime story.

Will: What if I'm pass….

Bruno: Then I will…*Sob*

Will: *Sigh* Fine…But after this you go sleep alright?

Bruno: *Nodding* Okay!

Will: Right… *Grasp a book*

Bruno: Will?

Will: What?

Bruno: That is a cooking book.

Will: I know.

Bruno: Oh okay.

Will: *Sigh* Once upon a time there was a boy, They called him The Little Red Hair…

Bruno: Will, Why Red Hair?

Will: (Turn to Bruno.) You will see…

*POOF*

Lance: (Magically appeared wearing a red hood.) What the F*** Why I am wearing Little Red Hood clothes?

-Will: *Voice* That because you are Little Red Hood…-

Lance: But Why!

-Will: *Sigh* Well the author seem to feel abit down lately so that is why author want to try something more random like…-

-Will: There will be special guests join in this chapter…-

Lance: *Growl* Fine! But I am not wearing hood! Hood are for baby!

-Will: As you wish…-

Lance: Ok then… (Skip around like a little kid.)

-Will: Uh-huh Now where was I? Ah! Yes. One day Uncle Deidara called him on his phone.-

Lance: Um…I don't remember I have a phone? *Beep* Hello?

Uncle Dei: Little Red Hair hm? Right bring this basket to your grandma Karen in the woods, Hm.

Lance: Ok but where is the-

*POOF*

(A basket appeared.)

Lance: Oh I….See?

Uncle Dei: Be sure to hurry, hm. *Beep*

(Uncle Dei hung up the cell phone.)

-Will: So the Little Red Hair used his car to drive to the road…-

Lance: Car?

-Will: Yes, your car.-

*POOF*

(A car appeared.)

Lance: Oh my god! My babe you are back!

Lance: Do you miss daddy? I miss you too!

-Will: Ahm Lance…-

Lance: What? Oh! To the road!

-Will: Right….The Little Red Hair went until he saw The Big Bad Koga….-

*POOF*

(Koga appeared and dress up like a badass.)

Koga: Mawhahaha! Hey you stop the car!

(The car don't stop.)

Koga: Hey ok now stop the car Lance!

(The car just went straight and hit the Big Bad Koga.)

Koga: AAAHHHH! I am FLYING!

Lance: (Looks out the window, wore sunglasses and show middle finger.) F you.

-Will: W-Well seem that the Little Red Hair is more badass than the Big Bad Koga…-

Koga: OOoonngh….Someone tell me why I can't just die already…

-Will: *Whisper* Koga, Just do as the story line already…-

Koga: Oh ok fine… *Stand* *Pointing* Hey You!

Lance: Oh me?

Koga: Yes you! What are you doing here and…

Koga: Why don't you stop the damn car?

Lance: Because I am too cool than to stop!

Lance: And I'm bringing this basket to grandma Karen in the woods.

Koga: So what if I say this is….Robbing! (Put up the knife.)

Lance: Well I don't have any money left because…

Lance: I use all my money for this Katana 2 days ago! (Show the Katana.)

Koga: (Jaw drop.) O-ok I'm off!

-Will: The Big Bad Koga still wanted to know what is in the basket.-

-Will: So he went to where there were 2 path ways…-

Koga: (Run to the paths stop and look up at the signs.) *Thinking* Um…Ha Ha Ha Ha! I got a plan!

-Will: The Big Bad Koga's plan is to switched the signs so the Little Red Hair would take the long road.-

Koga: Now I need to get to Grandma's house before Little Red Hair get there first. *Run*

Lance: (Looked at the signs.) Bah, I could sworn that the short way was the way I just saw the Big Bad Koga run down…

-Will: The Little Red Hair was very confused but he was too stupid then to read the sign…-

Lance: Maybe…This way!

-Will: And The Little Red Hair seem to took the long way the grandma Karen's house…-

-Will: And look like The Big Bad Koga reached Grandma Karen's house before him.-

Koga: Haha! The grandy's house! (open the door.)

Karen: (Lying on the bed.) Holy sh*t! The Big Bad Koga!

-Will: So The Big Bad Koga puted grandma Karen inside a very big plastic bag.-

-Will: And hide her in the closet…After that he quickly put on grandma Karen's clothes and jump to the bed…-

Koga: (Whew…That was close one…)

Lance: *Panting* Damn I hate those Rattata they were tring to steal my basket!

Lance: *Sigh* At least I am already here…Oi! (Opening the door.)

-Will: When Little Red Hair saw the Big Bad Koga, he gasped in shock…-

Lance: *Gasp* OMG! Grandy Karen!

Koga: Yes?

Lance: Where are you boobies go?

Koga: ….Holiday I think my dear…?

Lance: Oh That is very nice!

Lance: Grandy Karen?

Koga: Yes?

Lance: Are you a gay or a tomboy?

Koga: Oh well I am not gay! (Take off grandma Karen's clothes.)

Lance: AAIIYAAAAAaaa! It's Big Bad Koga! (Run around in circle.)

-Will: While the Little Red Hair ran around there was a bunch of crew came and beated up Koga.)

Koga: Wait? WHAT!

*POOF*

(Bunch of crew appeared and started to beat up Koga.)

Captain Falcon: Wow! This guy is fun to hit!

-Will: *Whisper* Well look like our special guests seem to be enjoy…?-

Bruno: Will? Are you talk to yourself?

Will: No…Hmph now where was I? Oh!

-Will: Then look like Grandma Karen could get out of the closet already…-

Karen: (Open the closet.) You! You bloody foolishy foolish fool! How dare lock me in my own closet!

Lance: Um? Grandy!

Karen: It's grandma Karen, My dear fool…

Lance: YAY!

-Will: And that was the reason why The Big Bad Koga need to massage grandma Karen's foot Monday to Friday every week for her so…-

-Will: They live…-

Koga: Hey wait!

-Will: What? You are still alive?-

Koga: I still want to know what the h*ll is in the basket!

-Will: *Sigh* It's massage oil for grandma Karen…-

Koga: Wait only this?

Captain Falcon: Guys! Don't stop until he'll faint!

All: H*ll Yeah!

-Will: So they live happily together or something like that…The End.-

Will: Now go to sleep.

Bruno: You make that up are you?

Will: SO?

Bruno: Well more important thing is…can you go to bath room with me?

Will: *Facepalm* Why…?

Bruno: It's stormy and in the bath room. It's just like The House 2!

Will: Grrr…Fine…Fine! We will just quickly go so I can get to sleep!

Bruno: Thank you! And no more cookie and ice-cream before sleep.

To be continued.


	10. Ch9 Morning And Phone Call

Finally! It's done! Chapter 10 Coming Soon!

Elite Four's Insanity Days.

Chapter 9 Morning And Phone Call.

~Kitchen ~

Lance: *Yawns* Hi guys!

Bruno: Good Morning!

Koga and Karen: *Mutter* Morning…

Will: *Sleeping* ZZzzz…..

Lance: Will.

Will: *Sleeping* ZZZzzz….

Lance: Will!

Will: *Sleeping* ZZZZzzzzz…

Lance: (Go get a air horn.)

Karen: Oh…Snap. (Get her headphone to cover her ears.)

Bruno and Koga: (Cover their ears.)

Lance: (Cover his ears.) Hehehehe!

*BEEEEP!*

Will: *Wake up* Holy Flying Snorlax!

Bruno: Wait a Snorlax can fly!

Karen: *Facepalm* ….

Will: LANCE! *Very piss*

Lance: Oop! *Run*

Koga: Bruno, If you think Snorlax can fly then…

Koga: Your brain should look like a bean…

Bruno: Oh!

Koga: Hey wait a sec…YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE!

Karen: Um…I wonder what is the story line today…?

(A voice appear.)

-Author: *Voice* Hey.-

All: (Do whatever they are doing.)

-Author: O-Oi guy?-

All: *Ignore*

-Author: Oi! Please don't just ignore me!-

Lance: Guys! I heard a voice!

Will: (Stop beat up Lance with stick.) Me too.

Karen: Yeah.

Bruno and Koga: We three!

-Author: A-hm! Guys!-

Lance and Bruno: Oh my GOD! GHOST! (Hug eachother.)

-Author: *Facepalm sound* No I am not!-

Karen: Well then…who are you?

-Author: Well I am the author.-

Lance: Hi! I am the leader!

-Author: I…already know that…-

Will: Um…What are you doing here anyway?

-Author: Oh! Well about the last chapter, I want to say good jod to you guys.-

Koga: So! You still own me money for hospital on the last chapter!

-Author: …Didn't I tell you about bonus that you guys will get at the end in this month?-

All but Will: What!

-Author: I already told Will to told everybody about this…Oh well.-

Will: Oop…I think I forgot to tell everyone about that.

-Author: Anyway I need to thank you for all people who waste their time to read my story and…-

-Author: Thank to people who also waste their 5 second to reviews, already got 5 I do really love reviews. So feel free to reviews anytime.-

Karen: So what is the story line today?

-Author: Oh yeah…See that phone over there? Near the sofa.

Lance: Wait I don't remember we have a PHONE!

Koga: Yeah! I don't see that phone on yesterday too!

Bruno: Me three!

-Author: Well I just brought it yesterday night…-

-Author: Here is the number list and remember…-

-Author: You will call our special guests and say anything that is stupid by this phone.-

Karen and Will: *Shock* Are you serious!

-Author: I always be serious…-

Lance and Bruno: YAY! *High-five*

Koga: We got to fool people again! EPIC!

Will and Karen: *Sigh*

-Author: Oh come on. It won't be that bad.-

Koga: Hey um…Miss ter? Author.

-Author: Yes?-

Koga: Are you a boy or girl?

-Author: What the…Why you asking me this?-

Lance: That beeecause! Your voice are low!

-Author: I am a girl…-

Koga: Are you a loner? Hehehehe! *Laugh*

-Author: Oi! Stop asking me those questions!-

Will: Ok? So you want us to call numbers on this list?

-Author: Yeah who is the first?-

Will: *Read* Um…It said Koga and numbers…

-Author: Yeah you don't know how much money I pay for our special guests.-

Lance, Bruno and Koga: EPIC EPIC EPIC! *Sing*

-Author: Right? I got 3 more groups to tell about their bonus…-

Koga: Three more?

Lance: Are you saying that we are not the ONLY group in Insanity Days story?

-Author: Yea, As I said 3 more and you will meet them someday…*Voice disappear*-

Karen: OK? Koga you go first…

Koga: OK! *Calling*.

~Meanwhile At Ed Edd n Eddy~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Eddy: *Beep* Hello! This is Eds pizza deliver!

Koga: Hello~! Your head look like a lamp! *Beep* (Hang up the phone.)

Eddy: *Yells* HOW DARE HE CALL ME A LAMP HEAD!

Edd: Eddy please calm down…It just a phone call.

Ed: Can I pick it next time?

Edd: Sure you can Ed…

~Back To Elite Four~

Koga: HAHAHAHA! *Laughing*

Lance and Bruno: *High five*

Will: *Facepalm* I feel so wrong…

Karen: Yeah…

Koga: Next! *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Naruto~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Naruto: *Beep* Hello? (Eating his ramen.)

Koga: Hello! And you suck! *Beep*

Naruto: (Spits his ramen at Sakura.) Oh Sh*t! I didn't mean to-

Sakura: (Punch Naruto before he could finish talking.)

~Back To Elite Four~

Lance: Nice one! Man!

Koga: Thank you! (Do high five with Lance.)

Will and Karen: *Sigh*

Koga: And the last! *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Blazblue~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Jin: *Beep* Hello? Jin Kisaragi speaking…

Koga: Hello! And you are a psycho! *Beep*

Jin: Damn it! I am a badass hero not psycho! (hang up phone very hard.)

Ragna: JIN! Don't break the phone damn it!

Jin: Brother! But he just call me a-! What the hell did you do to my toothbrush….?

Ragna: (Just finish pee on Jin's toothbrush.) Nothing…?

Jin: *Facepalm*

~Back To Elite Four~

Koga: Man! This is fun!

Lance: My turn! *Look at the list*

Lance: Ok! *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Xiaolin Showdown~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Jack: *Beep* This is Jack Spicer speaking.

Lance: Hello! And…YOU COPY MY HAIR STYLE! *Beep*

Jack: What the….? *Beep* Ok I really need more job than being Evil all day…

(Jack's Wall is break down by someone or something.)

Omi: Jack Spicer! Prepare to lost and give our Shen Gong Wu back!

Jack: *Facepalm* *Mutter* Great…Now I really need to find second job as fast as I can…

~Back To Elite Four~

Karen: Ok? That was werid…

Lance: You are right! This is fun!

Koga: I told you!

Lance: Will! Call the next number!

Will: Fine…*Calling*

~Meanwhile At Organization 13~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Axel: Ok! Fine! I'll pick it up.

Axel: *Beep* Hello?

Lance: Hello? And YOU STOLE MY HAIR STYLE TOO! *Beep*

Axel: What the hell? Larxene you pick up the next time.

Larxene: Fine…

~Back To Elite Four~

Lance: *Laughing* I really want to see their face!

Will and Karen: *Facepalm*

Lance: Ok next…*Look at the list* WHAT ONLY 2 FOR ME?

Bruno: *Look at the list* Karen, I think you are next.

Karen: Crap… *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Ace Attorney~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Franziska: *Beep* This is Franziska von Karma speaking…

Karen: …I like your hair colour… *Beep*

Franziska: Ok? *Beep*

~Back To Elite Four~

Karen: …

Koga: What the! You suppose to say bad thing to them!

Karen: (Punch Koga in the face.) Fool!

Lance and Bruno: (Zip their mouth.)

Will: Ok your last number…*Calling*

~Meanwhile At Organization 13~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Larxene: *Beep* Hello?

Karen: I understand to be the only girl in team… *Beep*

Larxene: Wha-? Wait!

Marluxia: …Anything wrong?

Larxene: Nothing…

Marluxia: Ok I will be the next one who pick up.

~Back To Elite Four~

Karen: Done.

Lance: K! *Look at the list* Will! My friend it's your turn!

Will: *Sigh* Snap… *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Ace Attorney~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Edgeworth: *Beep* Miles Edgeworth speaking…

Will: …

Edgeworth: ….

Will: …..

Edgeworth: …

Will: …I like your clothing style…*Beep*

Edgeworth: … (Quiety hang up the phone.)

~Back To Elite Four~

Will: ….

Koga: Damn you creep me out when you do like that!

Lance: Yeah so Next!

Karen: *Look at the list* Umm…

~Meanwhile At Organization 13~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Marluxia: *Beep* Hello?

Will: ….I seriously understand your feeling… *Beep*

Marluxia: *Beep* Finally! Someone understand me!

Axel: Wow calm down, pretty boy.

Marluxia: (glaring at Axel with deadly eyes.)

Axel: (Zip his mouth.)

~Back To Elite Four~

Will: *Sigh* Bruno…You are last.

Bruno: Ok! *Calling*

~Meanwhile At Ed Edd n Eddy~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Eddy: Ed pick it up! You idiot!

Ed: Oh ok! Eddy! *Beep* Hello?

Bruno: I love COOKIE! *Beep*

Ed: And I LOVE CHICKEN!

Edd and Eddy: *Staring at Ed*

Ed: What?

Eddy: Ed you idiot!

~Back To Elite Four~

Bruno: YAY!

All: *Staring at Bruno*

Will: Right…? And the last…

~Meanwhile At Akatsuki~

*Ring Ring Ring!*

Deidara: You idiot pick it up, hm!

Tobi: Ok! *Beep*

Bruno: I LOVE COOKIE! *Beep*

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

~Back To Elite Four~

Koga: Wait WAIT! Screaw this!

Bruno: Why?

Lance: Umm…I think we should go to restaurant!

Will: *Sigh* Well good idea because we don't have anything left form the last time in Ch 7…

Karen: Yeah sound not bad at all, Fools…

Lance: Right! To the RESTAURANT!

To be continued.


End file.
